


The Handyman

by aijouu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweat, Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijouu/pseuds/aijouu
Summary: Just a steamy lil' oneshot; I take requests by the way! ♡
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The Handyman

It was June, late June and even on this sweltering, humid, and hot summer day, Levi wanted an equally hellish bath. He couldn't tolerate cold, or even lukewarm water. He could practically feel the many germs and various bacteria adhering to his skin and dipping into his pores and infesting his circulatory system and Levi Ackerman, could _not_ have that by any means. He'd woken up earlier that morning, eager for a bath as to wash off the sticky grime that had built up on his skin from the fit of sweat he'd slept in last night. He'd made his way to his bathroom and moved to fill his tub with hot water but was discouraged at the barely warm water that was his bath was filling with instead.

Levi knew how to use his shower; right was hot, and left was cold, and the faucet in which Levi pulled and turned to activate it did nothing but pour warm, and gradually cool water, despite having been turned all the way to the right. Something was wrong, something happened within the time Levi woke up this morning and the time in which fell asleep last night and Levi couldn't be bothered to fiddle around and fuck something up even more than it already was. He wasn't a plumber, nor was he skilled in any sort of way to operate a screwdriver.

So, he called someone.

The Handyman arrived at Levi's two-bedroom, one-bathroom, suburban, white-picket home at approximately four-thirty, just as they had arranged. The Handyman rang Levi's doorbell, and greeted him with not only a handsome smile, but shimmering teeth, and a deep voice that asked Levi 'What seems to be the problem?' and Levi couldn't have been more eager to tell him what the problem was. He told him that he wanted to take a bath, a hot bath, and that his plumbing forbade him to do so and in that, The Handyman smiled again, and slid on a pair of worn, aged construction gloves before getting to work.

And Levi watched him, as he worked.

The Handyman wore an all-white tee that turned translucent with the sweat that had stained it. Levi didn't have air conditioning, that had started acting up sometime last month, but now, in this moment, he didn't mind. Around the waist of The Handyman sat a utility belt, one so heavy that it weighed down the waistband of his pants and allowed for them to fall, just a bit. Just enough to reveal a mere one, or two inches of the delicious, and sculpted v-line that laid atop The Handyman's pelvis. He worked diligently, and efficiently. He hammered, he drilled, he screwed and he put things back into place and as he wiped a thick layer of perspiration off of his forehead, Levi observed him. He eyed the many muscles of his back, working and situating the plumbing of his bathroom in the correct order as Levi watched his muscle groups work together, and aid each other to get the job done. His gaze fixated on the arms and biceps of The Handyman; so focused, so adept, so certain and so precise with what it was doing as the muscles tensed, and un-tensed, before flexing all over again. Levi had his bottom lip trapped within his teeth as he gnawed on it, his eyes staring at the broad, padded chest of the man who adamantly replaced Levi's faulty water valve with a pristine one, but that was no match for the gorgeous assortment of muscle definition that laid underneath the soaking shirt of The Handyman.

Levi brought him lemonade, once. He was thanked with that same smile. He was thanked with those same blue eyes, beautiful lips, and as he watched The Handyman gulp down the glass of iced, cold, and frigid lemonade, he eyed him. He watched his Adam's-Apple bobble with each swallow. He watched a small drop of lemonade slip from the corner his mouth and cascade down his cheek before falling off of the cliff of his robust, sharp jaw.

The Handyman was dirty.

The Handyman was dirty, and sweaty, and Levi didn't know where he'd been but that prospect made Levi want him between his legs even more.

Levi didn't know how old The Handyman was. He was six foot, with damp, golden hair that curled at the ends and stuck to his forehead and blue eyes that sparkled and a body that wouldn't quit by any means necessary. Levi didn't know what a man like him was doing in a career like this but, Levi didn't ask any questions.

The Handyman had set and glued the tiles of his bathtub back into place and a heavy, tired, pleased sigh and a brush of his hands, he removed his gloves, and looked back at Levi.

"All done." The Handyman said, making Levi blink.

He didn't know what time it was but, it felt like it had been ten, if not fifteen minutes. How could he be done? How could he be done this quickly and this fast? Did he even fix anything?

"Really?" was all Levi had to ask as The Handyman nodded.

"See for yourself." he stepped out of the way, allowing Levi to admire his work and his craftsmanship as Levi took a few steps forward, and over to his bath.

He pulled the faucet. He pulled the faucet and turned it to the right and much to his amazement, the water was hot, burning hot, _scalding_ hot, and just the way Levi wanted it. Levi didn't know what he'd messed up or what The Handyman had fixed but as he shut the faucet off, and turned to look at him, he advanced him, slowly.

"All good?" The Handyman confirmed, wanting to make sure it was to Levi's liking as he nodded.

"Yes, but," Levi paused, staring up and into those innocent, aquamarine eyes that peered back down at him. "I don't have cash on me, at the moment."

The Handyman man shrugged.

"My phone's in my car but, I have Cashapp, and PayPal, it's not that big of a—"

"I don't have those either," Levi stepped closer, decreasing the space between him and The Handyman as he told an obvious lie. He had a wallet with a few bills sitting on a nightstand within his bedroom as he spoke, and he too had those apps on his cellphone. He could pay The Handyman with ease but as he laid the palms of his hands of the vaporous white t-shirt, and felt at the dewy muscles below, he ran his hands all the way down his glorious body, in one slow, cohesive movement that made The Handyman's brow raise as Levi set his hands on that utility belt of his.

"I don't have cash," Levi whispered, taking a step closer to The Handyman while he spoke to him in a soft, quiet, but honeyed voice. "I don't have Cashapp, or PayPal, or any sort of fancy, modern technology but, I do have an idea.." he hinted.

The Handyman watched Levi closely. His eyes never moved from the devilish thing that now seduced him. He was a Handyman of many years and not once had he found himself in a situation like this one. Undoubtedly, what was already happening was against the policy of his company. His client had touched him, and was continually doing so and speaking to him in an irrefutable but provocative manner and so, The Handyman had no choice.

The customer was always right, and he wanted to honor that.

The Handyman was excellent at customer service and with that, he took the man by his hips and spun him around; pressing him against the wall in the position he had formerly been in as he molded their mouths together. The Handyman didn't know the man's name nor did the man know his but it didn't seem to matter as his utility belt fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Levi kissed him feverishly, aiding The Handyman in the removal of his shirt and his clothing as his breath labored. He was hot. He was sweating, and sticky, and he couldn't catch his breath and he loved it. The Handyman's hands were strong. They were coarse, and torrid, and it burned when he touched his skin but he moaned as soon as one of his thick fingers was pushed deep inside of him. Levi tried to dig his own fingers into the skin of the man but their bodies were wet. Their bodies were slippery and fervid and full of passion and desperate thirst and desire and as Levi's body melted and liquefied at The Handyman's skilled hands he allowed himself to be taken and swept. His kisses scorched the skin of his neck. His tongue was like fire, his hands turned Levi's body to ashes and flames and while Levi's mind smoldered and smogged, The Handyman lifted him. The Handyman lifted him off of his feet, pressing his back against the firm wall of Levi's bathroom as he stood between the slender legs of the man who'd arranged for his assistance.

Levi couldn't think. He couldn't talk and even if he could he couldn't speak properly. He couldn't do anything but pant and moan and sweat and sigh and as the temperature outside of his home grew as did his arousal. His body had been ignited with a match that hadn't been struck in a _long_ , long time; his skin radiating in a fit of heatwaves and hot flashes but suddenly, he felt something entering him. Something big, and thick, and long, and hot.

Levi held his breath. He held his breath, gripping onto the shoulders of The Handyman, as his mouth opened, and his jaw dropped, as his mind emulsified in the internal incineration of his own body and while his eyes drifted and rolled back, Levi finally exhaled.

"Oh _God_ yes," he moaned thunderously.

The Handyman smirked, shielding his face within the crook of the man's neck as he nailed his client's hips into the wall. He could feel his thighs trembling as he held them, he could feel his walls tightening and his legs attempting to close and as he fucked him into a feverish delirium the bathroom shook. The paintings on the walks shifted and tilted. The toiletries atop of the bathroom counter inched away from where it originally was as the momentum of his hips caused the entire room to tremor and Levi couldn't help but scream. He knotted his one of his hands in the blond hair of The Handyman, the other one gripping onto his shoulder ever so dearly as he stood there, at the mercy of him. He could feel it inside of him; that searing rod of pleasure pushing deeper and deeper with every recoil of The Handyman's hips. It melted him, thawed him from the inside out as he tormented the many nerves that laid inside of him.

The Handyman was breaking him.

As contradicting as that was The Handyman wasn't gentle beneath any definition as he fucked him raw. He listened to him moan and yell. He'd heard his voice crack and his sounds grow louder and more apparently rapid and as his hips picked up speed the man's moans rose yet another octave, fueling his climax as The Handyman eyed his darkened, reddened face, teary eyes, parted lips and titillating, strung-out expression.

Levi's mouth had never closed. He was incapable of shutting it. The sheer current of unbearable pleasure and pure electricity coursing through his veins made his blood boil and his heart pump and his lungs inflate, all to be exerted through the blissful sound of a moan. He felt his stomach grow tight, however. He felt his own excitement twitching and his toes pointing and his own body convulsing in what Levi knew was his own orgasm and as he tried to warn The Handyman, it seemed he already knew.

The Handyman quieted him, setting his lips atop of the man's as he swallowed his client's yell in absolute, celestial ecstasy. He felt the man's body shiver, and jolt. He felt him shake and twitch and throb as his cock pumped its seed deep inside of the man's body, the grunt that had escaped his mouth floated into the other's.

They kissed, sloppily. Their mouths wet, swollen, and raw and taking on the color of bright pink as their bodies steamed, and caught up with the intensity of which their hearts thudded in their chests. Their tongues slowed. Their breathing now synchronized and regulating but as Levi's arms and legs hung limp, and lifeless, he remembered a little something.

"My air conditioning isn't working, by the way," Levi mentioned, looking into The Handyman's eyes as the blond nodded and shrugged before answering in an airy, breathless tone.

"I can fix that."


End file.
